Stupidly Interesting Carton
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Find out what a stupidly interesting carton can do to the world's most dangerous teens' love life.


'heRsheys says: OKIKAGU love! xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama desu~!

* * *

><p>Stupidly Interesting Carton<p>

**c [ _ ]**

"Eh? Sadist, what's that?" Kagura blinked innocently at the small red carton the flaxen-haired lad was holding.

Sougo lifted the carton he was holding and looked at it. He made sure that the girl in red in front of him wouldn't see the front side. His gaze turned to her, face devoid of emotion. "To hell will I tell what this is."

"What? Why?" Kagura whined.

"I don't feel like it, China." Sougo deadpanned. He turned on his heels and started to walk away.

The Yato clansman, or should I say clanswoman, ran after him. "Sadist, wait!" she cried frantically. Kagura tried to grab the lad's wrist to stop him, but because of the natural way of the arms swinging back and forth, she failed. "Mou! Come on! Let me see it! It feels like it's something really interesting and I really wanna see it!"

I doubt you'd ever ignore this, the Shinsengumi Captain mused.

Kagura flailed her arms in all directions, exasperated, "Sougo! Onegai!"she cried at the same time desperate.

The lad abruptly stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing the girl to bump on his back. Good thing the girl has good reflexes. :D

Frowning, the orange-haired girl stabbed a finger on his back. "Baka, Sadist! Don't just stop like that so suddenly. I might bump onto you or something," she scolded.

Sougo slowly turned to look at her; a mischievous smile was visible on his face. "Interesting. I should intrigue you more often." He smirked at her confused features. "You finally called me by my name." The shock look and the rosy tinted cheeks made him to mentally wickedly smile broadly. Although he had to admit, hearing her say his name was nice.

Kagura looked at the ground, unsuccessfully hiding her flushed cheeks. "So what? Even you still hadn't called me by my name," she retorted with a frown.

He crossed his arms over his chest; the temporarily forgotten carton was still held by his hand. "You still haven't earned it, China doll. And also, I'm surprised you remember my name. I'm quite honored actually, that there was enough space for my name in that kilobyte-sized brain of yours."

A vein popped. Kagura glared at him. "Now that's just insulting!" She took a few steps back. "If you don't want to share that stupidly interesting carton of yours, then fine! I don't intend to force myself on you." And with that said, it was her turn to walk away.

Sougo sighed. She was such a killjoy. He was beginning to have fun, you know. Raising his left arm, he held out the small box to her.

She fumed and stomped on her way, angered at how arrogant and egoistic the jerk could be. Well, that is, until she heard his voice. "Here."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the lad was offering the small box to her. In a split second, she was already in front of him, carton in hand. Her eyes shone as she read the words written on said thing.

PANCAKES PLUS

She hugged the carton to her chest. "Uwaah! No wonder it intrigued me so much! Pancakes!" she squealed in delight. Quickly, she turned to the boy beside her. "Come on, Sadist! Let's cook this so I can eat it!" the lass excitedly exclaimed. She then started dragging him to a direction so familiar to him.

"Hey, wait," Sougo called but the girl simply continued to drag him. "This is the way to the HQ. Don't you have a kitchen over at your house?" he asked.

"Gin-chan and Sadaharu fought over a single piece of bacon and ended up destroying the place," she shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. She turned to him; their hands still intact, legs still walking. "You wouldn't mind if we do it over at yours, would you?"

_With your eyes shining eagerly and you biting your lip like that? Uh-uh. _"No. I guess I wouldn't."

Her response to him was a delightful squeal.

**c [ _ ]**

Okita Sougo slid the door open, revealing the – surprisingly, Kagura thought – neat and tidy view of the Shinsengumi HQ's kitchen. The two entered, their feet tapping against the wooden floor.

Kagura looked from side to side. "Where are the others?" she asked.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned on the counter and watched her. "They're on patrol," he answered.

"What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm merely taking a break."

She raised a skeptical brow at him. Eventually shrugging off the issue, Kagura excitedly raised the box high above her head. "Yosh! Let's get the party started!" She turned to him with expectant eyes. "What do we do first?"

Letting out a sigh, he looked at her with a bored face, "We cook it, China."

She huffed. "I know we have to cook it. I just don't know how to!" she flailed her arms for emphasis.

"God, China. You're infuriating." Irritated, he moved to her and gestured the box. "Read the damn side of the box."

She turned said box and saw the written text on it. "Ooh! Intsructions!" she said, awed.

Sougo rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Surprise, surprise," he said in his monotonous tone.

The young Yato glared at the boy but when she turned her focus back on the carton in her hands, she smiled brightly. Sougo rolled his eyes at the young girl's actions. Talk about major mood swings, he mused.

And so, the cooking spree began. In not less than ten minutes, the kitchen of the Shinsengumi HQ was in complete mess. White flour was everywhere. It was a wonder to the boy how they had made a decent amount of pancake, considering the box was small. And how many did they use? Poor Yamazaki, Sougo thought with a shake of his head, he'd have a hard time cleaning this mess.

"Uwaah!" Kagura squealed in delight. She turned to the boy beside her. "It looks good! Ne, look – " Her words were stopped when she felt something soft press on her cheek.

Sougo saw the dazed look on Kagura's face and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Ah…there was flour on your face," he said quickly then looked away.

Faint rose hue adorned her cheeks when she returned her attention to the food laid in front of her.

"You know…" he began. She looked at him and saw his handsome face scrunched up in disgust. _Wait…what? Handsome? _Sougo shoved his fists inside the pockets of his pants. "I don't really like pancakes."

"Eh? Then why'd you -?"

He shrugged. "It's not really mine. Hijikata-san just walked to me and gave me the box. Anyway, don't you like it? You'll have the food all to yourself," he said with a smirk.

Kagura pouted, "No." She pointed a clean fork at him as she said, "You helped make this and you're originally the owner of said food so you'll have your fair share."

The lad stared at her. Aside from the fact that she just made a fair – let me emphasize, _fair_ – deal, her pout was adorable. He fought the urge to taste those cute lips. _Wait…wha?_

She forked a bite-sized piece of pancake and said, "If you don't really want it, then I shall teach you to like it." She held the fork to him, gesturing him to take a bite. "Open wide, Sou-chan~!" Kagura said in a sing-song voice.

Sougo made a face at her. "What the hell, China? And…" his face showed he was near in vomiting. "_Sou-chan?_" The word left a very bad taste on his mouth.

The girl laughed and the boy found the sound of it was music to his ears. "Just kidding!" She ate the pancake on the fork. "You should try this, Sadist. It tastes great!"

"I bet your lips taste better."

"Eh?"

Before Kagura could even decipher what was happening, she found herself trapped between him and the table behind her and his arms were on either sides of her. "Can I kiss you, Kagura?" she heard him ask. She wasn't sure if the pleading tone in his voice was really there. The lass found herself nodding and the action surprised her.

Sougo wasted no time and closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft as he expected it to be. He licked her lower lip and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue explored the caverns of his mouth and on his way tasted, he guessed, the pancake they made.

The two broke apart; both were panting to catch their breath. Sougo smiled at the flushed face of the girl in front of him. He leaned and pressed his lips on her blush-tainted cheeks. "You're quite a good teacher, China. I think I'm beginning to like pancakes now," he uttered against her cheek. Taking the fork from her hand, he started to feed himself.

Kagura stared at the flaxen-haired boy and the blush deepened when she realized something. The Sadist just kissed her. Twice. Directly and indirectly. She then smiled when she realized something else. He finally said her name.

* * *

><p>Kyaa! \(^w^) It's finally finished desu! Did you like it? Nyaha!

'**heRsheys ChoColatier**


End file.
